Spooked
by darveyswhiskey
Summary: It's their first Halloween together and Donna's learning a few things from her boyfriend... like the fact that maybe he doesn't like watching scary movies. Based on a Tumblr prompt.


She notices it within the first fifteen minutes- the way he squirms in his seat, the little uncomfortable sighs that escape his lips every couple of seconds, unbeknownst to him.

Donna bites her lip, watching him out of the corner of her eye, trying not to laugh.

 _He was scared._

Harvey Specter was completely freaking out- _and doing a poor job of hiding it._

Both were currently situated on her couch, clad in their comfiest attire; a pair of sweatpants and a gray sweater on him, with Donna wearing one of his old Harvard sweatshirts, and nothing else safe for a pair of socks.

Two months into their newfound relationship and they had turned into _that_ couple. The kind that could barely go a night without seeing each other, spent their days off lazing around, catching up on sleep _and some extraneous activities_ … the kind that celebrated their first holiday together- Halloween- watching some of Donna's favorite spooky-themed movies.

They had been invited to a couple of Halloween parties and holiday related events- some fancy and extravagant, others casual and fun. But they'd mutually decided to keep their relationship low on the radar, foregoing leaving the house to stay indoors, the idea of being wrapped in each other in the comfort of their homes too tempting to skip.

She had surprised him, quickly shutting down the idea to dress up to the nines, showing off and teasing him by wearing any one of the extravagant costumes she had had in mind to wear that year.

" _This thing between us is still pretty new- I'd be perfectly happy sitting at home watching scary movies with you instead."_

" _So you're not going to dress up for me this year?"_

" _Oh, the two aren't mutually exclusive, Specter."_

As long as he'd known her- Donna loved to rave about Halloween- her all-time favorite holiday. It was no surprise, seeing as it was just as loud and colorful- as theatrical as she was. So when she told him she preferred to stay home with him, cuddled on the couch, watching scary movies, he jumped at the chance. The idea of watching _scary_ movies not quite filtering through his mind when the image of having Donna draped over him on the couch drowned any and all other thoughts.

His eyes were bright when he arrived at her apartment, greeting her with a sweet kiss that lingered on for longer than deemed necessary, still not used to this new development in their lives. It wasn't until he was fully inside when he noticed she was wearing the Harvard sweatshirt he had left from his previous stay- _just the night before_. His eyes had clouded over, gaze raking over her from the messy pony tail she donned, to _his_ sweatshirt-the crimson shade a perfect contrast with her pale skin, down to her slim legs and the white socks she wore.

Donna didn't miss the way he leered at her, his throat bobbing as he tried to control his senses at the mere sight of her.

" _Down, boy,"_ She had smirked. _"We'll have some fun_ _ **after**_ _the movies."_

Except now, she wasn't sure he'd even be able to get through _one._

"Harvey?" Donna whispers.

"Mmm?" He glances at her, a flitting smile on his lips before his eyes meet the television screen again, wincing at the images.

"You okay, there?" She fights through the urge to laugh, studying the way his face would contort from time to time.

"Yeah- yeah, I'm fine." She feels his hand on her, squeezing her bare thigh in reassurance, sending her a weak smile in the process.

Earlier in the evening, she had presented him with just four movies to start off their Halloween weekend. _Beetlejuice_ had been at the top of the pile, and she didn't miss the way he frowned for a split second when she had excitedly told him they were going to begin with a Burton classic.

" _What? You don't like Beetlejuice?"_

" _I've never_ _ **seen**_ _Beetlejuice."_

 _She gaped at him, eyes wide and a familiar giddiness taking over at the prospect of presenting him with one of her favorite movies._

" _You've never- how could_ _ **you**_ _, Mr. Movie buff- have never_ _ **seen**_ _Beetlejuice?"_

 _Harvey shrugged. "Not a big Tim Burton fan."_

" _You- wow, okay, we have to do some serious damage control tonight."_

Donna kept splitting her attention, eyes on the movie before landing back on her boyfriend, looking entertainingly squeamish. Reaching her left arm out, she grabs the bowl of popcorn situated on the coffee table, placing it on her lap.

"Really? You can eat watching this?" Harvey gives her a slight grimace, eyes glancing from the bowl on her lap to the movie, back to her amused face.

She tilts her head. "Are you not- enjoying the movie, Harvey?"

"What? No, I am, I'm just- it's a little… _weird_ is all." He shifts in his seat again, taking a tentative sip from the red wine in his right hand.

She chuckles to herself, just low enough for him not to hear.

They continue to watch the movie in silence for a while, though Donna mostly keeps a close watch on Harvey, amusement written on her features as his face distorts from one horrified expression to another.

She clears her throat, a sly smile playing on her lips. "You know, I was Lydia for Halloween once."

Harvey whips his head to meet her, eyes wide and she hides behind her glass of wine, trying to keep her smile at bay. "Wh- when did you do that? _Why_ would you do that?"

She shrugs, taking a few pieces of popcorn and popping them into her mouth. "I was obsessed with Tim Burton, and I thought she was interesting."

Harvey gapes at her. "How come I never knew about this? Or saw it? I've seen pictures of all of your costumes over the years." His mind flashes back to all the times she's proudly shown him pictures of what new lavish costume she had worn on Halloween, an excited smile on her lips every time she did so.

"It was before I met you, Harvey."

He hums in thought for a moment, eyes studying her features, trying to mentally picture her as Lydia- dark hair and all goth-like. "That's so- not like you."

She rolls her eyes. "I was twenty, and a theatre student. I was't going to dress up as a Disney princess."

His lips widened suddenly. "You'd be a hot mermaid."

Donna scoffs, a half laugh leaving her lips. "I am _not_ dressing up as Ariel, Harvey. You can let go of your mermaid fantasy."

"I'm just saying-"

"Shh. Watch the movie." She playfully slaps him on the chest, trying to shift his focus to the screen in front of him again.

He lets out a sigh, though it sounds more like a grumble of protest.

She feels his hand on her thigh resume a lazy caress, his thumb rubbing circles on her skin, providing her with a momentary distraction. Two months in and she's still surprised at the way a simple touch could send goosebumps all throughout her body.

Suddenly, she hears a low squeak escaping his lips, the hand that had been occupied on her thigh now catching hold of her own hand, squeezing it _hard_.

Donna eyes him suspiciously, her gaze watching his tight hold on her right hand, before glancing up to see him with only one eye on the movie.

"Uh….Harvey? Are you okay?"

She notices him visibly swallowing, his skin suddenly flushed and pale.

"Y- yeah, I'm- I'm fine." His grip on her hand only tightens further, his body shifting closer to hers automatically.

Her lips twitch against her own volition, watching him become increasingly uncomfortable at the events enveloping in the film before them.

"Harvey… are you… _scared_?"

His head swivels to look at her, eyes seemingly stuck in a wide stare. "What? No!"

"That's convincing." She quirks an eyebrow at him.

His lips turn thin then, the hand holding her own losing slack for a second. "I'm not scared."

She glances down to their hands, his grip on her just slightly relaxing, yet still prominent. His eyes follow her gaze before meeting hers again. "What? Can't a guy hold his girlfriend's hand?"

Donna snorts. "Harvey, you nearly jumped out of your skin when you grabbed me."

"I didn't-" He shakes his head, words caught in his throat.

" _You did."_

" _Donna…"_ his brown eyes bore into her own, holding her attention for a couple of beats, "I am _not_ scared."

She watches how his eyes stayed rooted on her own, focused and steady, his smile soft.

Her lips purse. "Okay, fine, then let's finish watching this already so we can continue our marathon." She doesn't miss the way his eyes comically widen for a split second, before nodding dumbly. He had already taken a peak at the rest of her selection, most being Tim Burton movies.

Settling deeper into the comfort of her couch, he lets out a sigh. He watches as she settles the bowl of popcorn and wine on the coffee table again, before situating herself against him, curling into his side, head resting on his shoulder. His smile is wide as he brings his left hand around her, bringing her closer to him, placing a kiss at the top of her head.

"I'm not scared." He mumbles, repeating the words just low enough for her to hear.

Donna rolls her eyes, a small smile playing on her lips as her favorite scene inches closer. Once again, she feels him shifting in place, barely noticeable at first, then just progressively so.

It isn't until the Beetlejuice snake pops up that she feels him flinch against her, a low _"what the fuck"_ leaving his lips.

"Okay, that's it." She pats his leg, suddenly sitting up, reaching out to grab the remote, pausing the movie.

"What's wrong?" He shifts on the couch, sitting closer to the edge, mirroring her.

Her eyebrows raise when she notices the look of genuine confusion and concern on his face. "What's wrong? Harvey, you're scared _shitless_ right now." She lets a dry laugh leave her lips.

He tilts his head. "Donna, I am _not_ scared."

"Anyone ever tell you not to lie to your girlfriend? Especially when that girlfriend is _me_?"

Sighing, he shifts his gaze to the television screen in front of them, showcasing a frozen screen cap of Beetlejuice as a snake.

Meeting her eyes again, he relents. "Okay, maybe I was a little- weirded out."

"Try, _freaked_ out."

"I wasn't-"

"Harvey, you were squirming more than Louis after he goes on one of his prune binges."

He cringes, "Jesus, Donna."

"Well it's true."

"But that doesn't mean I was-"

She fixes him with a stare he's long ago learned not to argue against.

"Fine, this movie is just really creepy, okay? Are you happy?"

She lets out a light laugh. "Harvey, this movie isn't even _scary_ , not by a long shot."

"Well, it wigged me out." He mumbles, settling back against the couch.

Donna watches him for a moment, dismissing the temptation to kiss his slightly pouted lips.

"Why did you agree to watch it, then?" She asks softer this time.

Harvey shrugs. "You wanted to watch it."

Her features soften further, his words warming her from the inside out. "That doesn't mean you _had_ to watch it, or continue to watch it if you didn't like it, for that matter."

"I know, but," he catches her eyes watching him curiously then, "It's our first Halloween together as an official couple and I wanted to spend it with you, doing whatever it is you wanted to do, so…."

She shifts on the couch, curling her legs beneath her, moving to sit closer to him. "That's sweet, Harvey, but we didn't have to watch these if you didn't want to. I just thought you'd enjoy them."

"I don't like scary movies." He shrugs.

Her eyes narrow. "You've seen _Silence of the Lambs_."

"That different." He argues.

" _How?"_

"It's- educational."

Donna snorts, amused at the ridiculousness of the situation, before realization settles in. "Wait, so you _do_ think _Beetlejuice_ is scary."

"I- it's scary how much _you_ like it." He counters, pleased at his recovery.

She fixes him with another stare, letting him know she was neither convinced or satisfied with his response. "Yeah, well, it's pretty weird, but I like it." She shrugs.

He sends her a soft smile, hand holding onto her leg, absentmindedly caressing her skin. "Sorry, I kind of ruined our night." He tells her sheepishly.

Donna shakes her head, a soft smile on her lips. "Harvey, I didn't care what we did tonight, we could've just cuddled on the couch, watching paint dry and I would've been happy. I just wanted to spend the night with _you_."

He tilts his head, eyes crinkling at her words. "Now who's being the sap in this relationship?" He toys with her, bringing his hand up to caress her cheek now.

"What can I say? You've rubbed off on me."

A wicked grin crosses over his features, lips parting to reply.

"Don't-" She brings her hand up to his lips, keeping him from speaking, "it's too easy."

Harvey chuckles against her, kissing the hand on his lips. He takes hold of her wrist then, using it to gently pull her toward him. Her smile meets his in a lingering kiss, their lips moving languidly and slowly for a while.

A minute or so later, Harvey pulls away, just far enough to look into her hazel eyes. "So, I think I can manage to finish the movie, after all, I made it this far."

Donna snorts. "No way."

"Why not?" His brows furrow in confusion, eyes searching her face.

"Harvey, no offense, and I love you and everything, but you were really _irritating_ me watching this movie."

He sighs, a slight guilt seeping into him. "Listen, I think I can do better this time around…"

Donna only shakes her head

"Why the hell not?"

Despite the way her heart constricted over how much he wanted to make her happy, even if it meant sitting through a movie he completely _despised_ , she couldn't put him through that. Plus, he really had been driving her insane.

"Because," she moves to swing one leg over him, straddling his lap, "I have a better idea." Quirking her lips in a smirk, she catches the way his eyes widen, watching as she reaches down to grab the hem of the sweatshirt she wore, pulling it over her head.

She hears him hissing under his breath, darkened brown eyes leering over her bare chest before meeting her own.

"I think you've more than earned this." Her voice is all honey and teasing, hands raking up his chest, feeling his skin shivering beneath her touch, even over the sweater he wore.

His hands land on her waist, skin smooth against his calloused fingers.

"Well," he swallows back a groan as she shifts on top of him, "I _was_ pretty scared…."

Donna rolls her eyes, the smile on her lips slanting over to meet his in a heated kiss, effectively shutting him up.


End file.
